KotoR StoryThe True Sith Come
by MalTheAwesome
Summary: Atton has searched seven years for the Exile. He learns of a new threat to the galaxy, that she has come to prepare them for. Will they win the battle, or be overtaken by the new enemies, powerful, nearly omnipotent beings of evil.
1. Chapter 1

This is basically a post-KotoR II fan fiction that involves:Atton/Exile romance, Mical actually doing something cool, and Revan being as bad ass as ever.

Obviously, I don't own the characters, although I like to think of Candy as something similar to a character of my own creation.

Atton stepped forward into the council room, dressed in his usual jacket. It had been seven years since the Exile, Candy, left for the Outer Rim, to fight some "greater threat". Atton was not old, only around 38, but that was old enough for grey hairs to touch his temples, for slight lines to form on his face, and, for his mind to strengthen, his power over the force and his mastery of his lightsabers to amplify. Atton Rand was a skilled Jedi Watchman, and the other Jedi knew it. Hence, why he stepped into the council room now.

Mical regarded Atton, smiling, "Atton, I...I think you were right. I've expanded my perceptions through the force, and...I felt something like an echo. It...it might be her."

_"Atton, Atton, I'm sorry, I...can't do this now, with the weight of the galaxy on our shoulders. When this is all over, though, I...I think I'll be ready. I promise, when this is all over, we can be together."_

"Seriously, Mical?" Atton was surprised. The Disciple, now head of the Jedi Council, had, for some time, told Atton he should give up his quest to find Candy. That the quest was self destructive.

"Yes, I looked over the galaxy, and...well, you're not going to like where she is..." Mical cleared his throat, "Candy's...if it is Candy...she's on Korriban."

"What!" Atton exclaimed, "I...get me transport there, she might be in trouble!"

"Bao-Dur has already taken care of that. I can't spare any Jedi, other than you, too many restoration projects being tended through the force, too many colonies being defended...you are my only choice, you will have to go alone," Mical told Atton, frowning, "I don't like you being alone there, that planet is cloaked in the dark side, who knows what you will encounter?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Don't mean to be rude, but I don't have time to chat. Where's the ship?" Atton asked the Disciple, frowning.

"...It's in the dock near Khoonda," Mical told him, "Now, I'm sorry, I have matters to attend to, and so do you. May the Force be with you, Atton Rand."

"You too, Mical," Atton ran off in a dead sprint, rushing passed the various students of the Dantooine Jedi Academy.

At one point Visas tried to ask him why he was running so fast, and he could only spare one word for an answer.

"Candy!"

**"Candy!"**

The Exile shook her head, waking herself up. She rose from the ground, ignoring her many wounds. Candy heard a sound, and raised her lightsaber, slicing down a hthissis before it could strike.

"...What was that voice? So familiar...Oh my...Atton."

Candy stepped through the Sith Temple, trying her best to ignore her wounds. But she was tired, damaged, weak. She collapsed on the ground, just as a man in dark robes turned around the corridor. The man wore a mask and heavy robes covering his body completely.

"...Exile, you are tired. Very well, you may rest. You've done your part...if only you could gain a chance to rest, to truly rest...but no rest for the wicked, I guess, no matter how pure they are..."

The man kneeled down, lifting her up.

"Yes, rest a while. I will recieve your visitor. You may have some time to enjoy life...live life, rather than fight endlessly, risking your own. Noble one, sleep. The Scoundrel will come, and you will have some chance to be happy," the man walked out of the corridor, carrying Candy's lightsaber in a hand, "I will carry this for a time. It will be yours again soon, so very soon..."


	2. Found

Second chapter y'all. Remember to rate and review. I'd like criticism on my work, tell me stuff I can improve on.

Bao-Dur had been Atton's only companion in the search for the Exile. He had many responsibilities, finding new uses for various crystals, he upgraded the standard lightsaber design recently, but, somehow, he managed it. Bao-dur had assisted Atton with ships, droids, finding new leads...and now it seemed to all be coming to fruition.

"Seven years, _seven years,_ of tireless work, finally, finally..." Bao-dur smiled slightly, "Coming to fruition."

"Bao-dur, Bao-dur, does the com system work in this piece of junk?" Bao-dur heard Atton's voice in the radio.

"Yes, and I'll have you know I worked on that for a month," Bao-dur grinned.

"Ah, I was hoping for someone competent, but that works too," Bao-dur chuckled at the Scoundrel's reply.

"Come on, Atton, we gotta get you to Korriban. I installed a rather...fast, engine. This will only take a few minutes."

"Umm, is it safe?" Atton replied, concerned.

"Not at all, happy trails!" Bao-dur pressed a button, and he heard the engines explode into action, sending Atton into space.

_**"HOLY HELL!"**_ Atton could feel the pressure of the trip slowly crushing him.

Almost as soon as the trip began, Atton was thrown forward, crashing against the wall of the ship, as it came to a sudden stop.

"I'll kill Bao-dur for that when I get back," Atton muttered, as the ship came to a stop.

Atton stepped out, finding himself surrounded by desert, a temple in the distance. Even with his limited skills in the force, Atton could feel Candy's presence, as well as a much darker one.

"There's Sith," Atton muttered, activating both light sabers, two short sabers, one blue and one silver, "Well, damn, nothing's ever easy, it seems."

"Indeed," Atton heard Bao-dur, "Good luck."

"I might need it."

Atton rushed forward, using the force to bolster his pace. He was soon near the temple, stepping through the doors.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

The Sith warriors surrounded the robed man, lightsabers at the ready.

"This is a fight you cannot win," the robed man told the Dark Jedi.

"Give us the Wound and allow us to avenge Lord Sion, and you will live today," the apparent leader, a woman with dark hair in pitch black robes, told him.

"No, she's being retrieved by a friend of her's soon, though, don't worry. For now, you can run along and not die," the robed man touched his mask, "I don't want to kill anybody today, I've killed far too many in my life."

"Silence! Die, you!" the Dark Jedi woman rushed forward, spinning her double-bladed lightsaber.

The robed man moved his hand, and the Sith detonated, their bodies burning away.

"Tsk, what a pity," the robed man muttered, "Oh, well. The Scoundrel's arriving early, it seems, I can feel him."

The robed man sat down, next to the sleeping form of Candy, "Hear that? You told me before your feelings for him. Well, you finally get a chance. I must admit a bit of jealousy. Bastilla...I'm so sorry...tell her that, and the others. Tell them all. I can bring no one I love, after all."

Atton ducked under a red saber, swinging his own shorter one and removing his opponent's leg. He leaped, swinging both blades, silver and blue, killing two others, before kicking the first, caving in his chest. The Watchman blocked two more sabers, and a wave of energy was expelled from his body, knocking them back. Atton through his sabers in the air, before pulling out his blasters, and taking two more Sith down.

Atton through a blaster at one of the Sith, distracting him long enough to stab him with his silver blade. Atton swung his blades once more, and cut the last Sith in the room in thirds.

"Dammit, never an easy mission, is there?" Atton collected the blaster he'd thrown, placing it in the holster.

"Annoying, I know, but we're so close, don't give up now," Bao-dur whispered into Atton's ear, through the com system.

"...I know, I'd gladly face worse odds than this to find Candy," Atton said, continuing toward the wound he'd felt.

Atton opened a door, seeing a man with a mask and robe, and an Asian looking girl, with black hair, and a flower in her short-ish hair. She wore light armor, imbued with force energy. Atton looked at her, jaw agape.

"...Candy," Atton looked at her blankly, "You're alive."

"Ah, you've arrived early, which is good, don't worry, although I need to change my plans a bit," the robed man told Atton, "Scoundrel, the Exile has waited for you. Tell her to awaken, and she will."

Atton deactivated his lightsabers, approaching Candy.

"Candy..."

Candy felt her eyes flutter open, seeing a familiar face.

"Atton!"

Candy saw the familiar face, ignoring the robed man handing her her lightsaber, then leaving.

"Seven years, I've searched. Now it's all worth it..." Atton smiled, hugging Candy.

"Atton..." Candy hugged him back, "I-I'm so sorry I had to leave. I couldn't place you at risk. I...I couldn't bring anyone I loved."


End file.
